villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Murderer (Roblox)
|alias = The Murderer The Killer Maniac Others alias given by the players |origin = ROBLOX The Mad Murderer |occupation = Spree-Killer |skills = Knives Manipulation Brute strength Moderate stamina |hobby = Murdering people. |goals = Murder all the innocents (determinant). |crimes = Murders Attempted murder |type of villain = Arrogant Serial Killer |size = 200 }}The Murderer is the main antagonist of the popular ROBLOX video game The Mad Murderer. The murderer is randomly selected from various different characters. Depending on the player's skill and purchased ability, the murderer can be very calculating or incompetent. Their goal is to kill all the survivors (the innocents) without being shot and killed by the sheriff. There is no given motive for doing this, but once all the innocents have been killed, the round is over and the murderer wins. Gameplay When the round starts, the murderer is given a knife (which they can hide to conceal their identity and pretend to be an innocent). They have 90 seconds to kill the innocents. For every murder, an additional 10 seconds is given, unless the clock is at 30 or less seconds, in which 15 seconds are given. The player may equip abilities such as identifier, which allows them to identify the current sheriff, or shapeshifter, which changes their appearance to a new character that was not previously in the game. If the murderer runs out of time, the innocents will win, regardless of whether the murderer dies or not. If the murderer is shot and killed, or commits suicide, the innocents will also win. If all of the innocents die, the murderer will win, however, if all the innocents die, and the sheriff kills the murderer, no one will win. Murderer Madness Once every five rounds, there is a chance of a special round called Murderer Madness. During this round, all players are the murderer and can use knives to kill the other characters until there is one left. The last one standing is the winner. Strategies *'Spree-Killing': The murderer roams the map, violently kills everyone he/she sees. *'Mystery': The murderer sneaks around, striking when people are alone and there are no witnesses. *'Betrayal': The murderer blends in with the innocents and gains their trust, so as to take them by surprise when killing them. *'Framing': The murderer keeps a designated person alive, to cause the others to suspect them. *'Clean Hands': Causing sheriffs to shoot the wrong people, causing them both to die. *'Babysitting': The murderer kills the sheriff and guards the gun, keeping innocents away. Gallery Engine_problem.png|Lara is stalked by the murderer. TMM.png|Tom as the killer in the game poster. KillerTMM1.png|The Murderer (Francis) prepares to kill Jen. KillerTMM2.png|The killer (Maisy) stalks her future victims before returning to the group as an "innocent". KillerTMM3.png|Maisy goes on a rampage. KillerTMM4.png|The Killer (Lee) kills everyone. KillerTMM5.png|The killer (Rose) is defeated by the innocents. Category:Serial Killers Category:Anarchist Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cheater Category:Control Freaks Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Homicidal Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Protagonists Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Stalkers Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Strategic Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Video Game Villains Category:Titular Category:Male Category:Female Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Arrogant